One of the problems with current computer journals and other documentation, especially but not uniquely documentation for games, is that customers do not read it. One reason for this is our traditional means of rendering the information on a monitor is boring and breaks the “immersion” of the player in their game. In this context, there is a need to greatly increase the emotional involvement of a reader or writer of a document. For example, involving a reader in a travel or sports journal could increase the reader's comprehension and interest in the subject of the journal.
Accordingly, a system for dynamically presenting journals is desired to address one or more of these and other disadvantages.